Wicca
Wicca Wicca ist eine neopaganistische Hexen-Religion der Liebe zum Leben und zur Natur. Eine heidnische Naturreligion, deren teils schamanische, teils schottisch-keltische Wurzeln in die Zeit zurückreichen, da Menschen anfingen den Boden zu bearbeiten, um von der Ernte leben zu können. Der Glaube an die göttliche Kraft der Natur war der erste, den es gab und der entstand aus dem, was die einfachen Menschen damals am meisten betraf: Die Natur, die ihr Überleben sicherte. Aus dieser sehr einfachen, naturnahen Religion entwickelten sich mit der Zeit immer komplexere religiöse, philosophische Systeme. Wicca versucht, die Wurzeln dieser Systeme wiederzuentdecken und sie in das heutige, moderne Leben wieder mehr einzugliedern. So soll die Natur wieder in den Mittelpunkt des alltäglichen Lebens gerückt werden. Ziel dessen ist es, in Harmonie mit sich und seiner Umwelt zu leben und so zu Vollkommenheit zu gelangen. Bedeutung des Namens "Wicca" Der Name Wicca geht vermutlich auf das altangelsächsische Wort "wicce" zurück, was so viel wie "weise", bzw. "weiser Mann/weise Frau" bedeutet. Grob übersetzt bedeutet der Begriff Wicca also "Religion der weisen Frauen und Männer. Viele setzen Begriffe wie "Hexentum", "the, craft" und Ähnliches mit dem Begriff Wicca gleich. Allerdings muss hier differenziert werden. Das Hexentum besteht aus vielen verschiedenen Traditionen und Religionen. Wicca ist nur eine davon. Der Begriff Hexentum ist eher als Oberbegriff zu sehen und kann nicht als Bezeichnung einer einzigen Tradition verwendet werden. Ebenso verhält es mit dem Begriff "the craft". Auch dieser Begriff, der eher allgemein gehalten ist und übersetzt "das Handwerk" (gemeint ist hierbei das Hexenhandwerk) bedeutet (Fälschlicherweise wurde und wird "the craft" mancherorts noch mit "die Kraft" übersetzt), kann mittlerweile nicht mehr als Synonym von Wicca verwendet werden, obwohl dies zu der Entstehungszeit von Wicca durchaus noch der Fall war. All diese Worte sind in gewisser Art und Weise vom Sinngehalt her verbunden, haben jedoch alle eine eigene, unterschiedliche Bedeutung. Entstehungsgeschichte Die Entstehung des Wiccakultes ist wahrscheinlich auf die 50er Jahre des 20. Jahrhunderts zu datieren, wenn auch mit einiger Ungenauigkeit, weil nicht klar ist, wie lange der Kult schon vor der Aufhebung des Verbotes gegen Hexerei in England existierte. Klar ist aber auf jeden Fall, dass dieser Kult auf keinen Fall vor dem 20. Jahrhundert existierte. Gerüchte und Mythen darüber, dass Wicca bereits im Mittelalter existiert habe und sich bis heute über strenge Geheimhaltung halten konnte, sind sehr unwahrscheinlich, bzw. teilweise schon widerlegt. Es steht zwar fest, dass Wicca Wurzeln hat, die bis in die früheste Geschichte der Menschheit zurückreichen, jedoch ist es selbst definitiv ein noch sehr junger Kult der heutigen Zeit. Als Gründer ist allgemein ein britischer Beamter namens Gerald Brousseau Gardner bekannt, der seinerzeit in mehreren okkultistischen Logen (wie zum Beispiel dem „hermetic order of the golden dawn“) aktiv war und über viele weitreichende Kontakte in der okkult-esoterischen Szene verfügte. Allerdings ist es höchst unwahrscheinlich, dass er bei der Ausarbeitung für das Konzept von Wicca allein war. Es ist anzunehmen, dass er Hilfe von einigen Freunden hatte. Fest steht allerdings, dass er Derjenige war, der die Grundsteine dafür legte, dass Wicca heute ein in heidnischen Kreisen überall bekannter Kult ist und sich ständig erweitert. Ausschlaggebend hierfür war unter anderem sein Buch „witchcraft today“, eine revolutionäre Schrift über einen neuen Hexenkult, mit der er einen großen Schritt in Richtung Öffentlichkeit wagte. Dieser neue Hexenkult war eine Kombination von verschiedenen Elementen mitteleuropäischer heidnischer Religionen und Kulte (vornehmlich der britischen Heidenkulte) und diversen rituellen Systemen und magischen Lehren aus den verschiedensten Ländern und Kulturen. Das Buch erschien kurze Zeit nach der Auflösung des Gesetzes gegen Hexerei in England. Anzunehmen ist daher, dass der Kult schon einige Zeit vorher existierte. Gegebenenfalls ist es sogar möglich, dass Gardner selbst gar nicht der Gründer des Kultes war, sondern nur Derjenige, der ihn an die Öffentlichkeit brachte und dass Wicca schon vor ihm existierte. Genau kann man das aber wohl nicht sagen. Nach Gardner waren es vor Allem Menschen wie Doreen Valiante (eine enge Freundin Gardners) oder Alex Sanders (einer von Gardners talentiertesten Schülern), die dafür gesorgt hatten, dass der Kult weiterhin an Popularität und Größe gewann. Sie sind mehr oder weniger als die Pioniere von Wicca bekannt. Nachdem Wicca zunächst nur in Großbritannien bekannt wurde, ist heute die USA das Land mit den meisten Anhängern des Kultes, wo man ihn auch bereits als Religion anerkannt hat. Auch in Deutschland und in anderen Nord- West- und Mitteleuropäischen Ländern gibt es mittlerweile nennenswerte Zahlen von Anhängern. In südeuropäischen Gegenden gibt es eher weniger Verbreitung von Wicca. In Italien gibt es eine verwandte Tradition, „Strega“, die aber sonst nichts weiter mit Wicca zu tun hat. Eine Mischung heidnischer Wurzeln Die meisten Wicca- Gruppierungen, inklusive K.A.M, haben vor allem ihre Wurzeln in den britischen spirituellen Glaubensrichtungen. Dies beinhaltet Bräuche der Schotten, die noch vor dem Erwachen des keltischen Bewusstseins, den frühen Kelten und einigen ausgewählten Aspekten des keltischen Druidentums lebten. Amerikanische Wicca kommt direkt von der britischen Wicca, nach Amerika gebracht in den spätern 1950er Jahren von englischen und amerikanischen Gläubigen der Gardnerianer, Alexandrianer und keltischen Wicca. Diese Gruppen haben wenig gemeinsam mit den Konfessionen in der Christenheit, sind jedoch sehr viel mehr harmonischer. Während britische Bräuche sehr starken Einfluss auf Wicca haben, oder der „Craft“ wie Wicca manchmal genannt wird, gab es doch auch noch andere westliche spirituelle Religionen, die mehrere Götter anbeteten. Wie den alten griechischen spirituellen Glauben des Eleusis, den italienischen Spiritualglauben von Rom, Etruria und der allgemeinen Landbevölkerung, Asyrer und andere mittelöstliche Spiritualglauben, die vor dem politischen Erfolg der Advokaten des „einen alleinigen Gottes“ gediehen. Organisation und Struktur Anders als zum Beispiel die römisch-katholische Kirche, die ein klar strukturiertes Hierarchie-System hat, ist Wicca nicht durch eine oberste Instanz geleitet. Es ist nicht zentralisiert und daher auch nicht genau definierbar. Dennoch gibt es einige Kriterien und Anhaltspunkte, die als allgemein geltend bezeichnet werden können. Obwohl Wiccas nicht durch eine Institution organisiert sind, gibt es dennoch kleine Gruppen, genannt Covens (zu Deutsch: Konvent), Hexenzirkel, deren Mitgliederzahl traditionellerweise nicht größer als 13 ist. Sicherlich gibt es diesbezüblich aber auch Ausnahmen. In diesen Gruppen trifft man sich, um Wicca zu leben. Man hält zusammen Rituale ab, lernt, tauscht sich aus und hilft sich gegenseitig. Ein Coven ist idealerweise vergleichbar mit einer zweiten Familie und ist auf dem absolutem, bedingungslosem Vertrauen zwischen den einzelnen Mitgliedern aufgebaut. Trotz des anti-hierarchischen Prinzips von Wicca ist der Coven durch eine Hohepriesterin, einen Hohepriester oder ein Hohepriesterpaar geleitet. Allerdings sind diese Hohepriester weniger als Anführer zu verstehen, denen man Folge zu leisten hat, sondern eher als geistige Führer, Lehrer und Anleiter. In den meisten Coven werden die Hohepriester/innen regelmäßig gewählt. Meist halten die einzelnen Gruppen untereinander Kontakt. Ebenfalls ist es üblich, dass man sich über größere Organisationen, sogenannten Dachverbänden, zu größeren Treffen, Vorträgen und Ähnlichem zusammenfindet. Letzteres trifft allerdings längst nicht auf alle Wicca-Coven zu. Ein Coven ist die traditionelle Struktur, über die sich Wiccas organisieren. Weitere Möglichkeiten sind freie Ritualgruppen oder einfache Treffen. Auch die Ausbildung in Wicca läuft traditionellerweise über einen solchen Coven ab. Mit der zunehmenden Weiterentwicklung des Kultes ist es mittlerweile allerdings auch möglich, seine Ausbildung eigenverantwortlich selbst in die Hand zu nehmen. Allerdings gibt es noch immer traditionelle Wiccas, die der Meinung sind, dass ein Coven die einzige Ausbildungsform von Wicca sein kann. Wicca Ethik Auch wenn Wicca keine Religion ist, die durch eine Institution oder durch eine andere oberste, leitende Instanz geführt und bestimmt wird, gibt es für die Mitglieder von Wicca dennoch einige wenige Regeln und Lebensgrundsätze, die es zu befolgen gilt. Der wichtigste Leitsatz, der auch vielen Nicht-Wiccas bekannt ist, lautet: "Schadet es keinem, dann tu was du willst!". Dieser Satz ist aus einem lyrischen Text, der "Wiccan rede" entnommen. Die Wiccan rede ist eine Art Leitfaden in lyrischer, teilweise auch verschlüsselter Form, der allen Wiccas bekannt ist. Natürlich ist es nicht möglich, diesen obersten Leitsatz von Wicca wortgetreu zu befolgen. Als wörtlich zu befolgendes Gesetz ist er allerdings auch nicht gemeint. Vielmehr soll er dazu ermahnen, niemals unnötig Schaden zuzufügen. Wiccas sind durchaus berechtigt, sich im Angriffsfall zur Wehr zu setzen, Tiere zu töten oder pflanzliches Leben zu beenden, um ihr Überleben zu sichern. So hält sich nach Auffassung der Wiccas alles im Gleichgewicht. Es soll vermieden werden, dieses Gleichgewicht unnötigerweise ins Wanken zu bringen. Das soll dieser Leitsatz zum Ausdruck bringen. Desweiteren zu beachten sind die 13 Prinzipien der Wicca-Hexen, die im Jahre 1974 auf der Konferenz der amerikanischen Hexen verabschiedet wurden. Diese lauten wie folgt: 1.: Wir praktizieren Rituale, um uns auf den natürlichen Rhythmus des Lebens einzustimmen - auf die Mondphasen, die Jahreszeiten und die Himmelsrichtungen. 2.: Wir anerkennen die besondere Verantwortung, die wir aufgrund unserer menschlichen Intelligenz gegenüber der Umwelt haben. Wir bemühen uns, in Harmonie und im ökologischen Gleichgewicht mit der Natur zu leben und dadurch als Teil der Evolution Erfüllung im Leben zu finden. 3.: Wir erkennen eine Macht an, die viel größer ist, als den meisten Menschen bewusst ist. Manche bezeichnen diese Macht als „übernatürlich“, aber wir glauben, dass sie ein Teil unseres natürlichen Potenzials ist. 4.: Wir glauben, dass die schöpferische Kraft des Universums sich durch Polarität – durch das Männliche und das Weibliche – ausdrückt, in allen Menschen wohnt und durch Interaktionen zwischen dem männlichen und Weiblichen wirkt. Wir stellen keine dieser Kräfte über die Andere, weil wir wissen, dass beide einander ergänzen. Sexualität ist für uns Freude, ein Symbol und die Verkörperung des Lebens. 5.: Wir anerkennen eine äußere und eine innere Welt. Die innere wird bisweilen spirituelle Welt, kollektives Unbewusstes, innere Ebene usw. genannt. Im Zusammenwirken dieser beiden Dimensionen sehen wir die Grundlage für übernatürliche Phänomene und magische Übungen. Wir vernachlässigen keine der beiden Welten, weil wir beide brauchen, um Erfüllung zu finden. 6.: Wir erkennen keine Autoritäre Hierarchie an, aber wir respektieren Menschen, die ihr Wissen und ihre Weishit mit anderen teilen und mutig Führungspositionen übernehmen. 7.: Wir betrachte Religion, Magie und Lebensweisheit als eine Einheit. Diese Weltanschauung und Lebensphilosophie nennen wir „Wicca“ oder „Hexenkunst“. 8.: Um eine Hexe zu sein, genügt es nicht, sich so zu nennen. Auch Herkunft, Titel und Initiationen reichen nicht aus. Eine Hexe versucht, die Kräfte in ihrem inneren zu beherrschen, um gut und weise und im Einklang mit der Natur zu leben und anderen nicht zu schaden. 9.: Wir glauben, dass das Universum, wie wir es kennen, einen Sinn hat und dass auch unsere Aufgabe in diesem Kosmos sinnvoll ist, wenn wir erfüllt leben, unsere Evolution fortsetzen und unser Bewusstsein weiterentwickeln. 10.: Unsere einzige Kritik an anderen Religionen und Lebensphilosophien lautet: Die Meisten behaupten, als einzige die Wahrheit und den Weg zu kennen; sie lassen Anderen nicht ihre Freiheit und sie unterdrücken andere Glaubenssysteme. 11.: Als Hexen fühlen wir uns nicht von Debatten über die Geschichte der Hexerei, den Ursprung bestimmter Begriffe und die Legitimität verschiedener Traditionen bedroht. Wir selbst befassen uns aber mit unserer Gegenwart und unserer Zukunft. 12.: Wir glauben nicht an das „absolute Böse“ und wir verehren nicht den „Satan“ oder „Teufel“, wie das Christentum ihn definiert. Wir streben nicht nach Macht durch das Leiden Anderer und wollen Anderen nichts vorenthalten, um davon zu profitieren. 13.: Wir arbeiten innerhalb der Naturgesetze für das, was unsere Gesundheit und unser Wohlbefinden fördert. Wir fühlen uns nicht an Traditionen aus anderen Zeiten und Kulturen gebunden und fühlen uns keiner Person oder Macht verpflichtet, die größer ist als das Göttliche, das sich durch uns selbst ausdrückt. Als Hexen respektieren wir alle Lehren und Überlieferungen, die das Leben bejahen. Wir wollen von ihnen lernen und unser Wissen mit ihnen teilen. Wir lassen es nicht zu, dass Wicca durch Menschen zerstört wir, die gegen unsere Prinzipien verstoßen und nur nach persönlicher Macht streben. Dagegen sind uns alle Menschen willkommen, die ein aufrichtiges Interesse an unserem Wissen und unseren Überzeugungen haben, unabhängig von Rasse, Hautfarbe, Geschlecht, Alter, Staatsangehörigkeit, Kultur oder sexueller Neigung. Ebenfalls von nennenswerter Bedeutung sind die 13 Ziele von Wicca. Sie lauten: Lerne dich selbst kennen. Erlerne die Kunst (craft). Lerne. Wende dein Wissen mit Weisheit an. Erreiche völliges Gleichgewicht Halte Ordnung in deinen Worten Halte Ordnung in deinen Gedanken. Feiere das Leben. Verbinde dich mit den Zyklen der Natur. Atme und iss richtig. Pflege deinen Körper. Meditiere. Ehre die Lady und den Lord. allgemeine Glaubensgrundsätze von Wicca Die religiöse und philosophische Glaubenslehre von Wicca lässt sich, wenn über haupt nur sehr unspezifisch und oberflächlich beschreiben, da in den verschiedenen Glaubensrichtungen und Traditionen teilweise gravierende Unterschiede und Abweichungen vorkommen. Ohnehin wird nur sehr wenig von dem, was die persönlichen Glaubensvorstellungen angeht, vorgegeben. Gottheiten: Götter und Göttinnen werden im Wiccakult als ein Bild für ein höheres, transzendentes Wesen verstanden, das dem menschlichen Verstand verschlossen bleibt, seinem Körper allerdings nicht. Um mit diesem Wesen in Kontakt treten zu können, braucht man eine Vorstellung von ihm. Zu diesem Zweck wurden Gottesbilder erschaffen. Sie geben dem unbegreiflichen eine Form, mit der man arbeiten kann. Wicca erkennt daher jede andere Religion als gleichwertig an. Wiccas gehen davon aus, dass alle Götter, gleich aus welcher Kultur sie auch stammen mögen, Bilder für das gleiche, allgegenwärtige Gottwesen sind und damit im Prinzip dem selben dienen, dem sie sich verschrieben haben. Der Absolutheitsanspruch, den viele monotheistische Religionen der heutigen Zeit haben, ist im Wicca also nicht vertreten. Im Wiccakult wird das göttliche Wesen in zwei Gottformen, eine männliche und eine weibliche, unterteilt. Da man davon ausgeht, dass sich das göttliche Wesen in der Natur manifestiert und da man erkannt hat, dass die Natur auf dem Prinzip von Polarität aufgebaut ist, hat man sich ein polarisierendes Götterbild geschaffen, was sich ebenfalls an den alten heidnischen Akkerbau-Kulturen orientiert. Die Göttin im Wicca wird hierbei dem Mond zugeschrieben, welcher ein Symbol für die Weiblichkeit ist, während der Gott der Sonne zugeschrieben wird, ein Symbol für Männlichkeit. Wie der Mond durchläuft auch die Göttin drei Stadien, die mit Altersstufen gekennzeichnet sind. Bei zunehmendem Mond verehrt man sie als Jungfrau, bei vollem Mond als Mutter, bei abnehmendem Mond als Greisin. Auch der Gott hat verschiedene Stadien, die sich aber am Verlauf der Sonne in einem Jahr orientieren. Er wird je nach Jahreszeit als Jüngling, Mann oder Totengott verehrt. Der gesamte Kult baut darauf auf, dass die schöpferische Kraft des Lebens aus der Vereinigung dieser beiden Gottformen entsteht. Unter diesem Aspekt werden auch die Feste des Wicca-Kultes begangen, die die Lebensgeschichte der beiden Götter in einer mythologischen Sage erzählen. Feste: Im Wiccakult werden acht Feste im Jahr gefeiert, von denen jeweils zwei in einer Jahreszeit liegen. Sie sind gleichmäßig über das gesamte Jahr verteilt und symbolisieren verschiedene Stadien des Jahreszyklus von Frühling, Sommer, Herbst und Winter. Diese acht feste sind ebenfalls an den alten, heidnischen Naturfesten Mitteleuropas orientiert. Mit ihnen verbindet man eine Mythologie der beiden Gottheiten, die einen gesamten Lebenszyklus in einem Jahr durchlaufen, was sich immer wieder widerholt. Auch bei diesen Festen haben Sonne und Mond bestimmte Bedeutungen. Teilweise werden die Feste auch nach dem Stand dieser beiden Himmelskörper berechnet. Allerdings gibt es auch einige Vertreter des Kultes, die sich an festgelegte Termine des julianischen Kalenders halten. Ebenfalls von großer Bedeutung sind die 12-13 Vollmonde des Jahres. Auch sie werden gewöhnlich mit einer rituellen Feier begangen. Tod und Wiedergeburt: Die meisten Wiccas gehen davon aus, dass ihre Seele, ihre Lebensenergie, nach dem Tod erhalten bleibt und wieder in den Kreislauf der Natur eingegliedert wird, also wiedergeboren wird. Dieser Glaube resultiert ebenfalls aus der engen Naturverbundenheit, die im Wicca zu der Erkenntnis führt, dass alles in einem ewigen Kreislauf von Tod und Wiedergeburt verläuft. Auch die Mythologie der Götter ist, bezogen auf die Jahresfeste, auf diesem Prinzip aufgebaut. Der Glaube an Reinkarnation wird allerdings nicht von allen Wiccas geteilt. Es gibt auch (wenn auch nur vereinzelte) Traditionen, die an ein Sommerland glauben, welches mit der christlichen Vorstellung von einem Himmel allerdings wenig zu tun hat. Eher wäre es mit den elysischen Feldern des alten griechischen Glaubens vergleichbar. Teilweise gibt es auch Kombinationen aus Sommerland- und Reinkarnationsvorstellungen. the wiccan Rede - die Wicca-Weisung Die Wiccan rede ist eine Art Ratgeber, eine Empfehlung für Wiccas in lyrischer Form. Sie enthält (teilweise versteckte) Hinweise auf den Kult, seine Bräuche und Riten, sowie Gesetze der Magie und der Natur. Geschrieben wurde sie von Lady Gwen Tompson und Adriana Porter. Erstmals veröffentlicht wurde sie im Jahr 1975. Ursprünglich lautet der Text folgendermaßen: Bide within the Law you must, in perfect Love and perfect Trust. Live you must and let to live, fairly take and fairly give. For tread the Circle thrice about to keep unwelcome spirits out. To bind the spell well every time, let the spell be said in rhyme. Light of eye and soft of touch, speak you little, listen much. Honour the Old Ones in deed and name, let love and light be our guides again. Deosil go by the waxing moon, chanting out the joyful tune. Widdershins go when the moon doth wane, and the werewolf howls by the dread wolfsbane. When the Lady's moon is new, kiss the hand to Her times two. When the moon rides at Her peak then your heart's desire seek. Heed the North winds mighty gale, lock the door and trim the sail. When the Wind blows from the East, expect the new and set the feast. When the wind comes from the South, love will kiss you on the mouth. When the wind whispers from the West, all hearts will find peace and rest. Nine woods in the Cauldron go, burn them fast and burn them slow. Birch in the fire goes to represent what the Lady knows. Oak in the forest towers with might, in the fire it brings the God's insight. Rowan is a tree of power causing life and magic to flower. Willows at the waterside stand ready to help us to the Summerland. Hawthorn is burned to purify and to draw faerie to your eye. Hazel-the tree of wisdom and learning adds its strength to the bright fire burning. White are the flowers of Apple tree that brings us fruits of fertility. Grapes grow upon the vine giving us both joy and wine. Fir does mark the evergreen to represent immortality seen. Elder is the Lady's tree burn it not or cursed you'll be. Four times the Major Sabbats mark in the light and in the dark. As the old year starts to wane the new begins, it's now Samhain. When the time for Imbolc shows watch for flowers through the snows. When the wheel begins to turn soon the Beltane fires will burn. As the wheel turns to Lamas night power is brought to magick rite. Four times the Minor Sabbats fall use the Sun to mark them all. When the wheel has turned to Yule light the log the Horned One rules. In the spring, when night equals day time for Ostara to come our way. When the Sun has reached it's height time for Oak and Holly to fight. Harvesting comes to one and all when the Autumn Equinox does fall. Heed the flower, bush, and tree by the Lady blessed you'll be. Where the rippling waters go cast a stone, the truth you'll know. When you have and hold a need, harken not to others greed. With a fool no season spend or be counted as his friend. Merry Meet and Merry Part bright the cheeks and warm the heart. Mind the Three-fold Laws you should three times bad and three times good. When misfortune is enow wear the star upon your brow. Be true in love this you must do unless your love is false to you. These Eight words the Rede fulfill: "An Ye Harm None, Do What Ye Will" Die deutsche Übersetzung lautet: Auf das Hexenrecht musst du bauen, in wahrhafter Liebe und festem Vertrauen. Lebe und lass andere leben. Sei mäßig beim Nehmen und mäßig beim Geben. Zieh den Kreis auf dreimal aus, halt unwillkommene Geister draus. Wenn dein Spruch soll wirksam sein, sprich ihn jedes Mal im Reim. Die Augen sanft, Berührung zart, Hören vor Reden sei deine Art. Ehre die Alten in Taten und Worten, send Licht und Liebe aus, an allen Orten. Wächst der Mond, geh sonnenwendig. Tanz und sing das Pentakel lebendig. Doch heult der Wolf beim blauen Eisenkraut, geh der Sonne entgegen, denn der Mond wird abgebaut Wenn der Göttin Mond im neuen Stand, küss dann zweimal ihre Hand. Achte den Vollmond. Sei bereit. Für Sehnsucht im Herzen ist die rechte Zeit. Lässt der mächtige Nordwind sich spüren, streich die Segel und schließe die Türen. Der Wind aus dem Süden bringt Herzen zum Blühen, auch Du kannst mit ihm in Liebe erglühen. Neuigkeiten wird der Ostwind entschleiern, erwarte und bereite Dich vor auf das Feiern. Hat der Wind aus dem Westen zu befehlen, unruhig sind dann die wandernden Seelen. Neun Hölzer sind für den Kessel gut. Brenn sie schnell in sanfter Glut. Birke brennt im Kessel heiß, er zeigt dir, was die Göttin weiß. Vogelbeere ist eine Pflanze der Macht, weil sie Leben und Magie entfacht. Weiden steh’n am Wasserrand, sie begleiten uns ins Sommerland. Weißdorn musst du dann verbrennen, wenn du das Feenfolk willst erkennen. Haselnuss, der Baum der Weisen, wird dir beim Lernen seine Dienste erweisen. Der Apfelbaum trägt weiße Blüten, die die Kraft der Fruchtbarkeit hüten. Am Weinstock wachsen Trauben fein, geben uns große Freude und Wein. Die Tanne steht für das ewige Leben, denn auch im Winter wirst du sie grün erleben. Der Baum der Göttin ist weise und alt. Schade ihm und ihr Fluch ist dein Gehalt. Vier Hauptfeste gibt es, vergiss es nicht. Achte den Schatten und das Licht. Das alte Jahr stirbt im Kerzenschein. Es ist klar: es ist Samhain. An Imbolc gefriert der See, doch erste Blumen sind schon im Schnee. Erreicht das Jahr Walpurgisnacht, brenn die Feuer in voller Pracht. Wenn die Ernte ist bereit, ist für Magie die richtige Zeit. Vier Nebenfeste sollst du kennen, beobachte die Sonne, um sie zu benennen. Ist das Rad bei Jul arriviert, dann zünd die Fackeln und Pan regiert. An Ostara gleichen Tag und Nacht. Die Zeit der Blüten ist erwacht. An Litha ist die Sonne heiß, doch bald nicht mehr, wie jeder weiß. Zu Mabon kommen herbstliche Tage, es halten sich Licht und Schatten die Waage. Alle Pflanzen sollst du pflegen, denn das trägt der Göttin Segen. Die murmelnden Gewässer sind dein Gewissen, wirf einen Stein und du wirst es wissen. In deiner Not wirst Du Dich bewähren und nicht den Besitz deiner Nächsten begehren. Läßt Dich nicht mit den Toren ein, sie bringen Dich in falschen Schein. Empfangen und Abschied mit Wärme gemacht, dein Herz wird zum glücklichen Glühen gebracht. Das Dreifach-Gesetz sei dein leitender Faden, dreimal bringt's Glück und dreimal den Schaden. Wenn Mißgeschick regiert dunkle Tage, auf deiner Stirn einen blauen Stern dann trage. Die, die dich lieben, wirst nie Du betrügen, sonst werden auch sie Dich ins Antlitz belügen. Zum Schluss noch acht Worte. Und da gilt’s: Schadet es keinem, dann tu was du willst! *The Mind-N-Magick Paganpedia from Mind-N-Magick.com When the wind whispers from the West, all hearts will find peace and rest. Kategorie:Lexikon Kategorie:Wissen